A linear module is used for moving or conveying operations on an automated production line, and can realize precise positioning, helping to improve production quality and reduce production costs.
The demand for production lines in production and manufacturing processes at the present time is rising with each passing day, hence the demand for linear modules is also growing steadily. Belt-driven linear modules are one type of linear module commonly used in existing designs.
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing of a longitudinal section of a belt-driven linear module in the prior art. As shown in the figure, the linear module comprises a driving belt wheel 1, a driven belt wheel 2 and a drive belt 3. The driving belt wheel 1 and driven belt wheel 2 are disposed on bearings 4 and 5 at two ends of the linear module respectively, and the drive belt 3 is wound on the driving belt wheel 1 and driven belt wheel 2 in a tensioned manner. The drive belt 3 is connected to a carriage 6, and the driving belt wheel 1 is driven in forward and reverse rotation by means of an electric machine (not shown), such that the carriage 6 reciprocates between the driving belt wheel 1 and the driven belt wheel 2 along a guide rail 7.
FIG. 2 is a schematic drawing of a cross section of a driven end of the linear module in FIG. 1. As shown in the figure, a support shaft 8 at the driven end is mounted to a main frame (housing) 9 of the linear module, with each bearing 5 being fixed to the support shaft 8 by means of two snap rings 10. The driven belt wheel 2 is fitted round outer rings of the bearings 5, and two ends of the driven belt wheel 2 are provided with flanges preventing the drive belt 3 from slipping off.
Generally, the bearings 5 in FIG. 2 are fixed to the support shaft 8 by means of snap rings 10, forming a tensioning assembly disposed at the driven end (i.e. tensioning end) of the linear module. In such a linear module, the drive belt can be tensioned at the driven end by moving the tensioning assembly.